yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Ruh-ul Mesnevi/76
76.BEYİT ORJİNAL METİN LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ 1. گفت معشوقم تو بودستی نه آن TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ İğne ucu ile diken başını arar durur, bulamazsa orasını dudağı ile ıslatır. With a point of a needle that one seeks out the thorn’s head and if he can’t get then with lips spit he wets there instead. 2. لیک کار از کار خیزد در جهان TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ Ayağa batan dikeni bulmak, bu derece müşkül olursa, yüreğe batan diken nicedir? Cevabını sen ver! The pitcher of the desire of the covetous never fills,The oyster-shell fills not with pearls till it is content; Ruh-ul Mesnevi/76 ile ilgili daha fazla bilgiye Vikikaynak'dan ulaşabilirsiniz. Bûd, vücûd ve bûde mevcûddur. Sığa-ı ism-î mef’ uldür, bûden'den. Bû-den masdardır, olmak mânasına. Bûdestî aslında bûde-estî'dir. Yâ hitâb için, est râbıtadır. Zîrâ harf-i hitâbın kelimeye lühûku kâh râbıta vasıtasıyla olur. Meselâ kerdestî dadestî derler. Kerdî'nin dâdî'nin mânaları etdik, verdikdir. Kerdestî'nin dâdestinin mânaları etmişsin, vermişsindir, Est, râbıtadır, Keli-me-i mezkûreye mulhik olmak ile mânasın tağyir etmişdir. Pes, bûdînin mânası oldun ve bûdestînin olmuşsun demekdir. Hîzed muzâridir. Masdarı hî-zîden'dir. Kalkmak yâni urı turmak manâsına, kıyam gibi. Mana-yı beyt budur ki; pâdişâh ol mihmân-ı gaybe dedi ki, benim ma'şûkum sen olmuşsun. Ve sen imişsin ol câriye değil. Lâkin dünyâda, iş iş-den husûle gelir ve zuhûr eder. Nitekim Türkî'de iş işi gösterir, derler. Arabi'de: METNİN ORJİNALİ LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ الكلام يجر الكلام LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR Söz sözü getirir İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ dedikleri gibi. Hâsılı pâdişâh mihmân-ı gaybe hitâb edip demek ister ki, benim maşûkum senin zâtın ve maksûdum senin sohbetindir. Zîra maşûkuma dermâna vesîle olan dahi maşûkamdır. Ve belki câriye ile bu ışk–bâzlıkdan murâd fi'l-hakîka sana taaşşukdur. Velâkin mukaddem ona taaşşukla ibtilâ sana taaşşuka vesîle olmuşdur. Nitekim demişler; METNİN ORJİNALİ LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ المجاز قنطرة الحقيقة LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR Mecaz hakikatin köprüsüdür İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ Pes, hâlen emr ber-aks olup cevher-i aşk u muhabbetin kılâde-i kerden-i cânım dârû-yı ülfet ve sohbetin her dürlü derde dermândır. Bunda remz vardır ki rûh-ı sultanînin fi'1-hakîka maşûku mürşid-i kâmil ve hekim-i İlâhîdir, nefs-i hayvânî 139 değil. Zîrâ nefs-i hayvânînin sohbeti cismânî ve mürşidin ruhânîdir. Rûh ise bu âleme bu sohbet için gel-mişdir. Yâni nefs-i hayvâniye taalluku bu sohbeti bulmak için idi. Çünki hâsıl oldu. Ve derdine dermân zuhûr eyledi. Bundan fehm olunur ki insâna üstâdı cândan bile azîz gerekdir, değil ki mâsivâ. Zîra vusûl-i murâda vesîle-dir. Onunçün İskender pederinden üstâdına ziyâde tazîm ederdi. Pederim beni semâdan arza tenzil eyledi, üstâdım ise arzdan semâya ref eder, dedi. Ve kezâlik bir vech dahi pederim, benim hayât-ı fâniyeme sebeb oldu ve üstâdım hayât-ı bakîyyeme bâisdir, diye üstâdına ziyâde ta'zîm ederdi. Li-mu-harririhî; udur tâ kadîmden mu'tâd Ki pederden azizdir üstâd Bâde-zâ kelâm-ı mezkûrdan fehm olundu ki, rûh u mürşidden her biri min vech âşık ve min vech ma'şûk dur. Zîrâ gerçi rûh mürşide âşık oldu. Ve-lâkin mürşid dahi rûha âşık oldu. Onunçün uşşâk-var ayağına geldi, onunçün Şeyh Attâr kuddise sırruhû Mantıku't-Tayr'da buyurur; METNİN ORJİNALİ LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ هركه اودر عشق صادق آمدست برسرش معشوق عاشق آمدست LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR Aşkta kararlı ve sadık olan kimsenin sevgilisi ona aşık olarak geldi İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ Maa-hâzâ, nihâyetde elbette âşık u muhibb olan ma'şûk u mahbûb olur.